Pamela Isley (Prime Earth)
The Dean secured Pamela an internship at Wayne Enterprises straight out of College at their R&D site just after the merger with Kane Chemical. She helped to develop pharmaceuticals and cosmetic applications, but she had greater aspirations. The Zero Year Pamela became a research assistant at Wayne Enterprises, helping a man named Dr. Paji create a project that would allow plants to grow at an incredibly advanced rate. During the event that would be dubbed "Zero Year" by Bruce Wayne, a terrorist known as the Riddler partnered with a scientist named Dr. Karl Helfern to steal Pamela's experiment. The Riddler turned off the power in Gotham City, turning the city into a savage cesspit. The villain then spread Pamela's project throughout the city, turning the once proud and advanced city of Gotham into a literal urban jungle because of the incredible plant growth. However, both the Riddler and Hellfern were defeated by the new hero known as the Batman, and Gotham City began a rebuilding process, getting rid of all the plants that Pamela's stolen research had caused. Becoming Poison Ivy With the city back to normal, Bruce Wayne came to look in on Pamela's division when she took the opportunity to present him with a business project that would cut his advertising division by 100%. In fact, she had used pheromones to get the meeting with him, and this was her proof that Wayne Enterprises could use pheromones to target clients, and modify their behaviour to the company's benefit. Wayne refused her pitch on the grounds that it amounted to brainwashing, and removed free choice from the equation. Ethically opposed to her idea, Bruce Wayne fired her on the spot, warning that his company owned any research she had done, so she would not be able to pitch her idea elsewhere. Angrily, she had rushed past security to steal what she could of her work back, specifically a plant serum that she had made from all of her knowledge in botanical research, which she alone knew how to make. Unfortunately, in the process, she was doused with her own chemicals. The chemicals changed her, making her immune to poisons and viruses, giving her command over any plant, and connecting her inexorably to The Green as well as giving her immunity to poisons and viruses and innate control of pheromones. She became something of an eco-terrorist, using her abilities to strike back at those who struck out at the Green. Birds of Prey Ivy still lived in Gotham City, but had been asked by Black Canary to join the Birds of Prey, despite her tendency toward criminal activity. Ivy accepted, but her new teammates Starling and Katana weren't very happy about it. They grew to trust her, begrudgingly, while investigating a mind-controlling criminal called Choke, who was using unsuspecting people as sleeper agents, and implanting them with bombs triggered by mnemonic queues. After a battle with one of the Court of Owls' Talons, Ivy sacrificed her health in order to trap him within the refrigerated car of a train, knowing that only severe cold could stop him. She had made Black Canary promise to take her to the Amazon Basin, should she ever become injured, and following the Talon's capture, the Birds of Prey made good on that promise, but were attacked by plant-monsters when they arrived. As it turned out, Ivy had betrayed them, having secretly poisoned them, and intended to coerce them into helping her in her eco-terrorist crusades against polluting corporations. When it became clear that Batman could cure their poisoning, Katana near-fatally injured Ivy, resulting in her being dropped from the team. Criminal Career A free-agent in Gotham, Ivy broke Clayface out of Arkham Asylum, manipulating him into becoming her husband - and therefore her bodyguard. Batman intervened for her sake, mainly because the locations she attacked were the Penguin's properties, and he had put a bounty on her head. Unfortunately, Ivy was captured by Penguin's men, and buried alive. However, she survived long enough for Penguin's over-ambitious second-in-command Ogilvy to rescue her as part of his plan to take over Penguin's business, since his boss had gone missing thanks to the return of the Joker. She repaid her debt to him by supplying him with a means to chemically enhance himself enough to become a match for the Batman, which ended up giving his skin a consistency akin to that of bark. "Arkham War" When the Crime Syndicate took over the world and seemingly killed the Justice League, the villains of Gotham took rule over it. Poison Ivy, among them, took control of a section of Gotham for herself, primarily being concerned with her plants. When Bane returned to Gotham in order to claim it for himself, Ivy joined Scarecrow's army of Arkhamites to combat Bane's battalion of prisoners from Blackgate Penitentiary in what would later be named "the Arkham War". Participating in several battles against the Bane's army, Scarecrow eventually pulled out all the stops in order to win the city by secretly drugging all the Arkhamites, including Isley, with a derivative of Bane's precious Venom, but, despite their temporary super strength, the Arkhamites were still defeated by Bane, who declared himself the victor of the Arkham War. Batman Eternal After the fall of the Crime Syndicate and return of the Justice League, Poison Ivy began operating with the Calabrese crime family, being led by her friend Selina Kyle. | Powers = * : Semi-mystical connection to the plant world through a force called the Green. She was able to manipulate and animate plants, using roots to form supports for a tunnel. She controlled an entire tree to come down on Clayface, ensnaring him in its branches. She once brought a whole skyscraper down with giant vines. ** : Ivy is known to be able to seduce men and women alike, often using pheromones to do so, but even without the pheromones, her beauty is still an asset that can she can use to seduce. * : A deliberate overdose of plant and animal based toxins into her blood stream that make her touch deadly. Ivy can create the most potently powerful floral toxins in Gotham City. Often these are secreted from her lips and administered via a kiss. They come in a number of varieties, from mind controlling drugs to instantly fatal necrotics. Her skin is toxic as well, although contact with it is usually not fatal. ** : Immunity to all toxins, bacteria, and viruses. | Abilities = * : Dr. Isley was a renowned scientist with a career in Gotham City. She's always had a fascination with plants and they've been the major direction in her life even after her accident. Her knowledge of botany allows her to better manipulate her plants. ** : Pamela's specialization in Botany was Toxicology, at first she used her knowledge for perfumes, make-up and medicine. After her accident, she used her knowledge to grow thorny plants and poisonous traps for her enemies. * : Pamela Isley has always been a beautiful woman but she never used her looks or talents for personal gain until she became Poison Ivy. She taunts her trapped opponents with their human desires and can even infatuate thugs to her cause through her plants or her own means. * : Poison Ivy's athletic abilities have grown over the course of her career. She has learned a limited style of martial arts fighting, is proficient at climbing and leaping, and is a strong and fast swimmer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Poison Ivy requires substantial amounts of solar energy to live. * : Poison Ivy has been committed to Arkham Asylum on a regular basis. She speaks to her plants, finds extreme rage towards males and at a certain point sought out the destruction of the human race so only she and her plants would live. She has also been described by both herself and Batgirl as having "seasonal affective disorder", a mental condition that causes her emotions to change with the seasons, from manic (spring) to euphoric (summer) to apathetic (autumn) to depressed (winter). * : Ever since she was a child, Isley had a skin condition that prevented her from going into direct sunlight without the proper lotion on. This condition may have gone away when she became Poison Ivy, as a requirement to avoid direct sunlight is counterintuitive to her need to be around plants, and she developed various immunities. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Exposure to Chemicals or Radiation